


Semper Fidelis

by LostInTheCityofAngels



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fun, Games, High School, High School AU, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Person of Interest, Shooting, friends - Freeform, my first story, this website is confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/LostInTheCityofAngels
Summary: Random one-shots of team machine in high school. I do take requests!





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> email me at derekdacuber@gmail.com for requests.

This is my first story on this website, so enjoy! Feel free to request and reach me at:

derekdacuber@gmail.com

instagram: @harold.edward.styles._  
instagram: @sayyoulikemyhat  
instagram: @_lostinthecityofangels_

twitter: https://twitter.com/unruhmlich_


End file.
